Je t'aime
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui n'a jamais réussi à accepter les sentiments des autres. De même que les siens. Ce n'était au fond qu'une petite fille.   Version remasterisée au chapitre 2.
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à moi, je dénie à quiconque le droit de la toucher. En ce qui concerne les personnages par contre, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour la présentation qui risque d'obstruer la compréhension. Sur word, je peux changer la police, ce que je ne peux pas faire ici. Je peux egalement sauter des lignes alors qu'ici il est automatique et je ne peux pas en sauter deux. Je pense que le plus important est la fin. Ce n'est pas le même narateur, ce qui serait plus facile à voir si je pouvais changer de police.

Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Pour tout avis positif ou négatif, vous savez où aller.

* * *

><p>Nerfs qui lâchent.<p>

Envie qui s'estompe.

Indécision qui se crée.

La torture de vous voir mais le manque de ne pas vous toucher.

La violence contenue dans un simple geste.

Le besoin d'extérioriser.

Rêves qui s'enfuient.

Envie de jouer qui disparait.

Douleur revient.

Les sentiments sont bien plus que destructeurs.

Ils te font souffrir. Rire. Joie. Larme. Rage.

Te faisant passer d'un état à un autre.

Puis te possèdent. Et t'achèvent.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Sans aucune forme de procès.

Et tu souffres.

_Euphorie._

Arrête ! Je ne veux pas de ces mots. Je ne les aime pas. Je ne supporte pas. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, c'est super complexe. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est mais je ne veux pas de ces mots. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Pas les voir.

Arrête ! Dis pas ça. Je t'interdis de me dire ces mots. Tu ne les penses pas. Ils sont faux. N'existent pas. Arrête. Je n'en veux pas. Tais-toi ! N'en dis pas plus. Je ne peux pas. Ne supporte pas. Tais-toi !

Ce n'est pas vrai. Arrête. Tu ne les penses pas. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Ca me tue. Me détruit. Tais-toi. Je hurle. J'en veux pas, garde-les. Garde tes foutus sentiments. Arrête ! Ta gueule. Chût. Tais-toi putain. Arrête. Ça Suffit. Stop. J't'en pris.

Tais-toi.

_*S'effondre*_

Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux ni les voir, ni les entendre, ni même les recevoir, avoue. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne les penses pas. C'est mots ne sont que des leurres. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Le simple fruit de ton imagination. Ils n'existent pas. Ou alors que dans tes rêves et dans mes cauchemars.

Mais je te vois. Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne t'apprécie pas. Pas autant que tu m'apprécies. La seule chose que j'avais à t'offrir était mon amitié. Tu n'en as pas voulu. Tu voulais plus. Mais comprends que tu n'es en rien une personne que je recherche. Je ne te veux pas.

Non ! Arrête ! Tu sais que je ne veux pas les recevoir. Mais tu continues. Il te faut quoi pour que tu comprennes ? Arrête, je te dis ! Tais-toi putain ! Ta gueule ! Ferme ta putain de gueule. Je n'en veux pas.

Tu me détruis. Ces mots me tuent. Me détruisent. Me hantent. Arrête. S'il te plaît.

_*Se recroqueville. Position de fœtus. Serre ses jambes, les mains crispées.*_

Arrête. Pitié. Tu ne sais pas l'horreur que tu m'infliges. Je t'en pris. Arrête.

Mais tais-toi putain ! Tais-toi ! Ta gueule ! Stop. Arrête…

Rage. Espoir. Tristesse.

Colère de ton choix d'abandonner.

Espoir dû à tes gestes.

Tristesse d'un être manquant.

La colère est un catalyseur.

C'est stimulant.

Ironie.

Se cacher derrière une humeur.

Masquer la peine et la rage par l'ironie.

Vouloir aider tout le monde n'est pas possible.

Je dois avoir des côtés misanthropes.

Mais certains penchants philanthropes.

Mais arrête putain. S'il te plait… Tu ne vois pas que tu me perds ? Tu me tues jour après jour.

Tes mots sont le poison qui m'empoisonne. Ils me perdent. M'ensorcèlent. Me torturent et m'achèvent. Ce ne sont que des leurres. Ils sont fourbes et faux. Je sais que tu ne les penses pas. J'essais de m'en persuader…

Espoirs fébriles.

Présents mais insensés.

Inachevés et destructeurs.

Non-dits qui perturbent.

Odeurs qui envoûtent.

Regards qui achèvent.

L'espoir est un luxe.

Doté d'un coût immense.

Un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre.

L'amour est destructeur.

Principalement à sens unique.

Il te rend naïf.

Te fais revêtir des œillères.

Te cache la vérité.

Te souris, te charme.

T'envoûte.

Et te trahit.

Il t'achève dès que tu as le dos tourné.

Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le pire de tout, c'est que le sadomaso en redemande.

Ça te tue. Te bouffe.

Et le pire, c'est que t'aimes ça…

Mais arrête ! Arrête-toi. Je t'en supplie. Je ne supporte pas. Je t'interdis de me dire ce genre de choses. Tu ne te rends pas compte. Ca me bouffe. Me détruit. Et ça me terrifie. Si tu savais à quel point. Je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de chose. Les sentiments. Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce qu'ils représentent ? C'est un cauchemar. Et je ne sais pas les gérer. Les miens, à la rigueur. Mais alors ceux des autres. Je n'y arrive pas. Comment pouvoir accepter cette merde ? Ca rend dépendant. Accro. Et ça détruit. À deux ou à sens unique. Comment faire perdre tout son sens au mot _Liberté_. Alors je t'en pris. Arrête.

_*Se balance d'avant en arrière, espérant ainsi dissiper son mal être._*

Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'arrives pas à te foutre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. _*Chuchote.* _S'il te plaît. Non. Je t'en pris, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. L'amour est une illusion. Tout comme la vie. J'en peux plus.

Elle a suffisamment attendu. Suffisamment souffert. Et lorsque ses blessures ont été trop grandes, elle a ancré profondément ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, mis le volume au maximum. Regarde-la maintenant. Tu l'as détruite. Et au fond, c'est elle qui s'est détruite. Son visage est ravagé. Sa beauté dentant est toujours là, simplement différente. Toi, tu la trouves toujours aussi belle. Tu la vois monter sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Elle s'agenouille dessus un moment, agite la tête au rythme de la musique qui lui défonce les tympans. Toi, tu assistes, spectateur, à la déchéance de cet être pur et magnifique. Maintenant elle se relève. Elle ouvre les bras en grand. Et elle sourit. Tu ne la retiendras pas car tu sais qu'au fond, c'est la seule chose qui à sa hauteur. Elle va mourir comme elle a vécu. En étant elle-même. Décalée de la réalité. Dans sa bulle.

_La jeune fille n'a pas sauté. Elle n'a pas plongé. Elle a simplement ouvert les bras et elle s'est envolée. La main posée sur cette fenêtre à moitié close, une larme roule, unique, sur la joue d'un jeune homme. Son amour pour Luna plus vivant que jamais. Il est heureux pour elle. C'est la plus belle fin qu'elle pouvait avoir. La seule qu'elle méritait._

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.<p>

Fallen Angel of the Dark_


	2. Deuxième version

Avant toute chose, pardonnez cette mise en page. Elle ne me convient toujours pas. Obstrue la compréhension. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Pour faciliter la compréhension, je mettrais les "poèmes" en gras, bien que normalement ils soient simplement séparés par des sautements de ligne.

Ceci est une version remasterisée. Elle permettra sans doute à ceux d'entre vous qui l'on déjà lu de mieux la comprendre. Raison pour laquelle je vais laisser la première version.

En espérant que mes eclaircissements vous éclaireront.

Note particulière à Haru, si jamais tu repasses par-là. Sâche que tes conseils m'ont guidée, quand bien même c'est cinq mois plus tard.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Nerfs qui lâchent.<strong>

**Envie qui s'estompe.**

**Indécision qui se crée.**

**La torture de vous voir mais le manque de ne pas vous toucher.**

**La violence contenue dans un simple geste.**

**Le besoin d'extérioriser.**

**Rêves qui s'enfuient.**

**Envie de jouer qui disparait.**

**Douleur revient.**

**Les sentiments sont bien plus que destructeurs.**

**Ils te font souffrir. Rire. Joie. Larme. Rage.**

**Te faisant passer d'un état à un autre.**

**Puis te possèdent. Et t'achèvent.**

**Sans un regard en arrière.**

**Sans aucune forme de procès.**

**Et tu souffres.**

**_Euphorie._**

Arrête ! Je ne veux pas de ces mots. Je ne les aime pas. Je ne supporte pas. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, c'est super complexe. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est mais je ne veux pas de ces mots. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Pas les voir.

Arrête ! Dis pas ça. Je t'interdis de me dire ces mots. Tu ne les penses pas. Ils sont faux. N'existent pas. Arrête. Je n'en veux pas. Tais-toi ! N'en dis pas plus. Je ne peux pas. Ne supporte pas. Tais-toi !

Ce n'est pas vrai. Arrête. Tu ne les penses pas. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Ca me tue. Me détruit. Tais-toi. Je hurle. J'en veux pas, garde-les. Garde tes foutus sentiments. Arrête ! Ta gueule. Chût. Tais-toi putain. Arrête. Ça Suffit. Stop. Je t'en prie.

Tais-toi.

_*Le dernier mot n'est que murmure. Elle s'effondre, ses jambes sont repliées de façon fœtale, ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et sa tête, cachée derrière ses mains. Des tremblements font leur apparition.*_

Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux ni les voir, ni les entendre, ni même les recevoir, avoue. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne les penses pas. C'est mots ne sont que des leurres. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Le simple fruit de ton imagination. Ils n'existent pas. Ou alors que dans tes rêves et dans mes cauchemars.

Mais je te vois. Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne t'apprécie pas. Pas autant que tu m'apprécies. La seule chose que j'avais à t'offrir était mon amitié. Tu n'en as pas voulu. Tu voulais plus. Mais comprends que tu n'es en rien une personne que je recherche. Je ne te veux pas.

Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-moi t'éclairer. Comment est-ce possible. Comment vais-je pouvoir le faire ?

**Besoin irrépressible d'être rassurée.**

**Désir de protection.**

**Besoin de tendresse.**

**Refuser. Refouler.**

**La douleur se fait mentale.**

**Intolérable.**

Tu comprends ?

Non. Toujours pas. Arrête ! Tu sais que je ne veux pas les recevoir. Mais tu continues. Il te faut quoi pour que tu comprennes ? Arrête, je te dis ! Tais-toi ! Ta gueule ! Je t'en supplie. Je n'en veux pas.

Tu me détruis. Ces mots me tuent. Me détruisent. Me hantent. Arrête. S'il te plaît.

Tu n'y parviens pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Ton amour est-il à ce point destructeur ? As-tu conscience que plus que me détruire, tu t'autodétruiras ? Tu sembles incapable de t'en empêcher. Comme si tu pouvais me convaincre que je peux changer d'avis. Comme si mon point de vu n'était pas si noir. Mais ça ne marche pas.

_*Elle se recroqueville. Sa position devient celle du fœtus Ses mains sont crispées sur ses jambes. Elle monte le son de la musique. Lève la tête en direction des cieux, comme une ultime supplication.*_

Arrête. Pitié. Tu ne sais pas l'horreur que tu m'infliges. Je t'en pris. Arrête.

Mais tais-toi. Tais-toi. Stop. Arrête…

**Rage. Espoir. Tristesse.**

**Colère de ton choix d'abandonner.**

**Espoir dû à tes gestes.**

**Tristesse d'un être manquant.**

**La colère est un catalyseur.**

**C'est stimulant.**

**Ironie.**

**Se cacher derrière une humeur.**

**Masquer la peine et la rage par l'ironie.**

**Vouloir aider tout le monde n'est pas possible.**

**Je dois avoir des côtés misanthropes.**

**Mais certains penchants philanthropes.**

Mais arrête putain. S'il te plaît. Tu ne vois pas que tu me perds ? Tu me tues jour après jour.

Tes mots sont le poison qui m'aura à l'usure. Ils me perdent. M'ensorcèlent. Me torturent et m'achèvent. Ce ne sont que des leurres. Ils sont fourbes et faux. Je sais que tu ne les penses pas. J'essais de m'en persuader.

Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je n'ai sans doute pas été assez claire. Comprend-moi à demi-mots. Écoute-moi.

**Enfance troublée.**

**Désirs perdus.**

**Besoin d'espoir.**

**Vain.**

**Parents absents.**

**Mère insatiable.**

**Amitiés brisées.**

**Amour parentale inexistant.**

**Songes devenus unique espoir.**

_**Déception.**_

_Vaine tentation de s'expliquer à demi-mots. Elle n'a rien d'autre à offrir à celui pour qui elle prend tellement d'importance. Au fond, elle aussi partage ses sentiments. Mais sa peur est immense. Trop dure à combler. Sa faiblesse, c'est sa Liberté. Sa bulle mentale qu'elle s'est créée._

_*Alors elle reprend. Elle continuer sa plaidoirie. Nul ne sait si c'est pour se convaincre ou pour le persuader. Certainement un peu des deux. Elle a remonté ses jambes qu'elle a plaquées le long de son buste. Elle les tient par les pieds. Son menton est posé sur ses genoux. Son regard est dirigé vers ses mains. Tristesse infinie. Douleur infinie.*_

Je t'en prie. Écoute-moi.

**Espoirs fébriles.**

**Présents mais insensés.**

**Inachevés et destructeurs.**

**Non-dits qui perturbent.**

**Odeurs qui envoûtent.**

**Regards qui achèvent.**

**L'espoir est un luxe.**

**Au prix exorbitant.**

**Un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre.**

**L'amour est destructeur.**

**Principalement à sens unique.**

**Il te rend naïf.**

**Te fait revêtir des œillères.**

**Te cache la vérité.**

**Te sourit, te charme.**

**T'envoûte.**

**Et te trahit.**

**Il t'achève dès que tu as le dos tourné.**

**Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Mais le pire de tout, c'est que le sadomaso en redemande.**

**Ça te tue. Te bouffe.**

**Et le pire, c'est que t'aimes ça…**

Mais arrête ! Arrête-toi. Je t'en supplie. Je ne supporte pas. Je t'interdis de me dire ce genre de choses. Tu ne te rends pas compte. Ca me bouffe. Me détruit. Et ça me terrifie. Si tu savais à quel point. Je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de chose. Les sentiments. Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce qu'ils représentent ? C'est un cauchemar. Et je ne sais pas les gérer. Les miens, à la rigueur. Mais alors ceux des autres. Je n'y arrive pas. Comment pouvoir accepter cette merde ? Ca rend dépendant. Accro. Et ça détruit. À deux ou à sens unique. Comment faire perdre tout son sens au mot _Liberté_. Alors je t'en prie. Arrête.

_*Elle se balance. D'avant en arrière. Dans la même position, à l'exception prêt que sa main droite est refermée sur son avant bras gauche. Il voudrait tellement la prendre dans ses bras. Ne le ferra pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Pourtant, trois secondes d'acceptation seraient suffisantes pour tout faire basculer.*_

Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? _Qui essaie-t-elle de convaincre… _Tu n'arrives pas à te mettra ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute.

_*Ses mots deviennent chuchotements. Aussi calme que le doux murmure du vent. Paré d'une détresse insensée.*_

S'il te plaît. Non. Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. L'amour est une illusion. Tout comme la vie. J'en peux plus.

**Elle a suffisamment attendu. Suffisamment souffert. Et lorsque ses blessures sont devenues trop grandes, elle a ancré profondément ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, mis le volume au maximum. Regarde-la maintenant. Tu l'as détruite. Et au fond, elle s'est détruite elle-même. Tout pléonasme soit-ce. Son visage est ravagé. Sa beauté dentente est toujours là, simplement différente. Toi, tu la trouves toujours aussi belle. Si ce n'est plus. Tu la vois monter sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Elle s'agenouille dessus un moment, agite la tête au rythme de la musique qui lui défonce les tympans. Toi, tu assistes, spectateur, à la déchéance de cet être pur et magnifique. Maintenant elle se relève. Elle ouvre les bras en grand. Et elle sourit. Tu ne la retiendras pas car tu sais qu'au fond, c'est la seule chose qui est à sa hauteur. Elle va mourir comme elle a vécu. En étant elle-même. Décalée de la réalité. Dans sa bulle.**

_La jeune fille n'a pas sauté. Elle n'a pas plongé. Elle a simplement ouvert les bras et elle s'est envolée. La main posée sur cette fenêtre à moitié close, une larme roule, unique, sur la joue d'un jeune homme. Son amour pour Luna plus vivant que jamais. Il est heureux pour elle. C'est la plus belle fin qu'elle pouvait avoir. La seule qu'elle méritait._

**Achevé le 07 - 08 – 2012**

* * *

><p>Merci. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire. D'être venu jusque là.<p>

Sachez que j'accepte les critiques, avec plaisir.

Bonne continuation.

Fallen Angel of the Dark

Ou Sév, tout simplement_


End file.
